Keep a Promise
by Kaoru D'Rattenfanger
Summary: Kisah cinta juga persahabatan antara Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke. Special Fic buat NHLs ... Warn: (maybe) akan berakhir dengan tak terduga. CH3 Final. Happy reading, minna-san!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Ada yang mempertanyakan kenapa saya kembali sebagai seseorang lain? Entahlah … saya sendiri memiliki masalah yang sama dan cukup rumit. Fic ini Re-Upload dan Full Edit dari – Misunderstand Take 2._

_Maaf kalau membingungkan…_

**Keep a Promise**

**By **

**Kaoru D'Rattenfanger**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** NaruHina slight SasuSaku **or **NaruSaku slight SasuHina #PLAK

**Warn: Misstypo, judul ngga nyambung, OOC, AU dan ehm yaa sudahlah semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa aja**

.

.

Sasuke merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia beranjak ke loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menelusuri jalan yang ia tempuh saat pulang sekolah. Saat ingin berbelok di tikungan jalan ia melihat tiga anak laki-laki sedang berusaha mengganggu seorang anak gadis kecil. Ia menatap adegan itu dengan _onyx_ miliknya, ia melihat sekilas gadis itu tapi ia menepis pikirannya dan bersikap acuh lalu berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan riang, ia mendapat nilai bagus hari ini di pelajaran matematika dan Anko-_sensei_ pun memujinya karena hal itu. Kertas berlingkarkan angka 95 hasil dari ulangannya terus di pegang dan dilihatnya. Namun tak berapa saat kertas itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Keh, dia mulai sombong. Oi, lihat berapa yang ia dapat," ujar anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di masing-masing pipi kiri dan kanannya itu pada dua temannya.

"Ke-Kembalikan kertas ulanganku, Kiba-_san_ ..." pinta Hinata dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak akan." Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya lalu ia pun merobek kertas ulangan Hinata menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil tak beraturan.

"Hen-ti ... kan! Ja-Jangan merobeknya ..." cicit Hinata dan ia pun akhirnya mulai menangis.

"Keh, dasar cengeng," ledek Kiba. Teman-teman Kiba pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"A-Akan kuadukan pada Ibuku ... hiks hiks ..." ancam Hinata yang terus terisak.

"Kau 'kan tidak punya Ibu," sahut Chouji.

"Heh, ibu siapa yang akan kau pinjam untuk menjadi ibumu," tambah Sumaru.

Mendengar ledekan Sumaru, Kiba dan Chouji pun terkekeh ikut mengejek Hinata. Lalu Kiba mulai menjambak rambut panjang Hinata, membuatnya tersentak, kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"L-Lepas ... S-Sakit ..." pinta Hinata.

"Lepaskan dia!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menerjang Kiba yang menarik rambut Hinata.

Kiba tersentak jauh dan terkejut, "apa-apaan kau Sasuke?"

"Tiga laki-laki melawan satu wanita ... bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut diri kalian laki-laki?"

"Apa katamu?" kata Chouji sedikit keras.

"Kalau tidak suka dengan kata-kataku ... lawan aku!" sahut Sasuke pelan dan dingin namun mampu membuat ketiganya bergidik kemudian Sumaru dan Chouji pun perlahan lari ketakutan.

"Hei kalian, jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Kiba yang akhirnya berlari mengikuti jejak temannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis Indigo dengan Iris _amethyst_ itu dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan lebih tepatnya ia hanya terdiam memandangi pria di depannya.

'Siapa?' tanya Hinata dalam hati kecilnya.

Disisi lain meskipun hanya memandangi dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke sebenarnya sangat terkejut jauh di dalam hatinya. Ketika ia memandangi gadis yang perlahan berdiri itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki ia semakin yakin kalau apa yang dilihatnya sekarang nyata.

'Hn, ternyata memang dia ... yang benar saja ...' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis

Sasuke dan Hinata satu sekolah di _Konoha Junior Highschool _tetapi mereka bukan teman sekelas. Hinata seorang gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu sehingga ia tidak memiliki banyak teman di kelasnya, oleh karena itu banyak anak laki-laki yang sering mengganggunya.

Namun sejak pertemuan mereka semua yang selalu mengganggu Hinata mulai berkurang dan Sasuke pun mulai terlihat sering bersama Hinata. Hal yang sama pun terus berulang, Sasuke sering menolong Hinata ketika sedang dalam kesulitan ataupun masalah. Tanpa sadar terjalin hubungan layaknya Sahabat diantara keduanya. Sasuke selalu melindungi Hinata layaknya kakak dan yang menjaga adiknya. Sejak saat itu Hinata pun memberanikan diri memanggil nama anak berambut raven itu dan membuka hati untuk berbicara di dekatnya. Hinata yang sudah mulai mengenal Sasuke mengetahui anak itu merupakan anak yang sangat cerdas dan selalu mendapat peringkat satu ... perlahan ia pun yang selalu berada di dekatnya mulai termotivasi untuk mengimbangi Sasuke.

.

.

Memasuki halaman sekolah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa, cemas karena merasa ia sudah terlambat sekarang padahal ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

"Sial, kenapa aku malah terlambat –_ttebayou_ ..." batinnya. Saat ia berlari di koridor sekolah ia berpapasan dengan Iruka-_sensei_ yang langsung menegurnya.

"Hei kau, kau murid pindahan dari Amegakure itu 'kan?" tegur Iruka-_sensei_.

"Hehehehe ... benar _Sensei_. Maaf kalau aku terlambat," balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya dan menggaruk-garuk kepala pirangnya.

Iruka-_sensei_ hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penuturan murid baru itu, "kalau begitu biar aku antar ke kelasmu!"

**~SREEK ...**

Pintu kelas terbuka membuat semua anak di dalamnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu yang memunculkan sosok Iruka-_sensei_ bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"_Ohayou_ ..."

"_Ohayou Sensei ..._" sahut mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia adalah murid pindahan dari Amegakure. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain!" kata Iruka pada anak di sampingnya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"_Hajimemashite, _Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku onegaishimashu, minna-san_ ..." ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

Seluruh murid perempuan lainnya sedikit takut melihat anak yang penampilannya serampangan tersebut. Mereka pun menyimpulkan kalau Naruto adalah anak yang liar dan nantinya akan menjadi seorang pengganggu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya bisa membisu melihatnya, entah kenapa ia merasa mengingat siapa anak itu.

.

.

Selang beberapa minggu ternyata dugaan mereka benar. Naruto adalah anak liar yang suka membuat onar. Naruto bersama dengan Kiba, Chouji, juga Sumaru yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama sering berbuat keributan dengan mencontek saat ujian, menjahili murid-murid, juga melanggar peraturan sekolah meskipun hanya sekedar terlambat masuk. Meski begitu diantara ketiganya hanya Naruto yang berani mengganggu Hinata dalam kelas. Hal ini menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Naruto dan ketiganya pun menjelaskan kalau Hinata selalu dilindungi oleh seorang bernama Sasuke. Hal itu jelas menambah ketertarikan Naruto untuk mengganggu Hinata lebih kuat, apalagi semenjak mendengar nama itu.

"Lalu dimana pria yang kau sebutkan itu?" tanya anak jabrik itu.

"Ah, dia ada di kelas IX-A ... rambutnya raven dan—"

"Ya ya ya, aku tidak tanya ciri-cirinya," potong Naruto yang langsung pergi dan membuat mereka bertiga yang lain bingung.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kelihatan sangat bersemangat menghampiri kelas IX-A dalam suasana istirahat ini. Dan benar saja dugaannya, pasti anak cerdas itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kelas mengingat pemikirannya yang diatas standar. Sasuke menaruh buku yang ia baca di atas meja saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang sedikit tersengal.

"Sudah lama ...hhh ... hehehe ..." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan wajah datar walaupun sebenarnya ini kali kedua ia harus terkejut. Seutas seringai pun muncul ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Hn, benar-benar sudah sangat lama."

"Kudengar kau menepati janjimu ... Teme," kata Naruto dingin.

"Dan bagimu apa aku orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak pernah percaya padamu." Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke namun untuk sejenak ia terhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berguna tapi ... terima kasih." Naruto meneruskan langkahnya dan kata-kata yang ia tinggalkan sukses membuat anak raven itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, terserah."

Sejak itu hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa menjahili Hinata baik di dalam maupun di luar kelas. Ketiganya yang melihat sikap Naruto ingin ikut melakukannya namun saat mereka mencoba tindakan mereka selalu terhalang oleh Sasuke. Sumaru, Chouji, dan Kiba pun hanya kebingungan melihat Hinata hanya bisa tersentuh oleh Naruto. Hingga suatu ketika mereka mengetahuinya, sebab kenapa hanya Naruto yang bisa bersikap nakal pada Hinata.

**Saat itulah Sasuke hanya diam menatap tingkah keduanya, tidak ada respon samasekali dari pria raven itu.**

Hanya itulah yang dapat mereka simpulkan kenapa Naruto begitu aktif berbuat iseng pada Hinata. Itu karena Sasuke hanya mendiamkan sikapnya, dan alasan kenapa Sasuke bersikap begitu masih tak dapat mereka temukan jawabannya.

Di sisi lain kenapa Hinata sendiri malah menerima sikap Naruto? Pertama adalah ia tak berani mengadukan ketidaktahanannya agar Sasuke dapat menolongnya, selain itu kadar keisengan Naruto juga masih dapat ia maafkan karena tidak pernah sampai keterlaluan. Kedua, adalah perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama Naruto, benar ... perasaan seperti sekarang ini.

**~BOING BOING ...**

"Uwooo ... mereka cukup besar..."

"NA-NARUTO-KUN ..." Hinata menampar pipi Naruto dan anak itu pun cepat menjauh.

Wajah Hinata merah padam saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dan meremas dadanya dari belakang, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum menggunakan cengiran khasnya sambil memegangi pipinya. Baiklah mungkin kali ini sudah sangat sangat keterlaluan, tapi di satu sisi dia mengenalnya entah dimana. Halusnya kulit itu, senyuman itu meskipun ia disakiti, setiap ide keisengan itu sudah dapat ia tebak hasil akhirnya. Intinya, apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang ia pernah mendapati kejadian yang sama entah dimana. Hanya saja perlu waktu sekarang untuk mengingatnya.

"Ku-Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu lagi ..." pinta Hinata yang raut mukanya masih sangat merah.

"Hehehe ... maaf aku hanya bercanda, Hime ..." ucap Naruto dan kali itu juga Iris _amethyst_ membesar melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tersenyum serta kata-kata itu.

"_Hehehe ... maaf aku hanya bercanda, Hime ..." Anak kecil berambut pirang itu tertawa, membuat wajahnya merah._

"_Hehehe ... maaf aku hanya bercanda, Hime ..." Dia kembali tertawa mendapati Hinata yang bersemu._

"_Hime ..."_

"**SAYONARA ...**"

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata pelan namun suaranya tertelan cekikikan Naruto yang melihat wajahnya masih terus merona.

.

.

Musim semi pun tiba dan bunga Sakura bertebaran di sekitar halaman sekolah. Benar, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Setelah acara kelulusan di aula selesai, mereka pun menyematkan bunga pada blazer seragam _Junior Highschool _mereka. Semua bayangan yang buram itu pun berlalu saja di dalam benak Hinata, meskipun ia tidak berniat untuk mengingatnya lagi tapi entah kenapa kata-kata Naruto selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

Hinata memilih untuk masuk _Konoha Gakuen_ dimana itu adalah sekolah elit khusus putri berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masuk dalam satu sekolah yang sama yaitu _Konoha Senior Highschool_. Meski begitu tak jarang kalau Sasuke tetap terlihat bersama Hinata, karena _Konoha Gakuen_ memperbolehkan siswa akademi mereka untuk keluar satu hari yaitu di akhir bulan, hanya satu hari itu yang ia manfaatkan untuk bisa bersama Sasuke kelak.

"Ne- Sasuke-_kun_ ... apa kamu akan merindukanku?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa harus merindukanmu, lagipula kita akan selalu bertemu di akhir bulan 'kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Benar ... hanya saja ..." Hinata terdiam menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Heee ... kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal kau bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama tapi malah masuk ke Akademi elit itu. Tapi, itu cukup bagus dan sesuai dengan nilaimu aku yakin kau pasti bisa lulus ujian masuknya ... " Naruto tiba-tiba datang menyerobot dan menepuk kasar kepala Hinata beberapa kali.

"Semoga berhasil ... anak cengeng ..." lanjut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya.

"A-Ah ..." Hinata terdiam meski kepalanya ditepuk terus oleh Naruto, ia diam memandangi senyuman Naruto dan kata-katanya sekarang.

Tak pernah Sasuke mempertanyakan setiap kebingungan yang muncul di raut wajah Hinata setiap kali ia bertemu Naruto hingga di hari terakhir mereka bisa bertemu sekarang. Bahkan akhir-akhir sebelum kelulusan ia sadari gadis itu mulai curi-curi pandang, berbagi tatapan bingung yang sama padanya.

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Hinata juga raut wajah iseng Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

_**Kaoru's note: **__Udah sepenuhnya di rombak tapi alurnya sebagian ttep saya pakai. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf buat para reader karena dulu sempat err … Tapi ehm sebelum ngasih review ato mo nge-flame (kalo ada juga) ... cuman mau ngingetin kalau Fic ini udah sepenuhnya saya edit so "Let see what will happen NEXT." #sok bahasa inggris #ditendang Reader._


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep a Promise**

**By **

**Kaoru D'Rattenfanger**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** NaruHina slight SasuSaku (maybe)

**Warn: Misstypo, OOC, AU dan lainnya lah**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di _Konoha Gakuen_. Dan kali ini Hinata akan sepenuhnya terbebas dari kekangan satu hari Akademi tersebut. Entah kenapa rasanya ia bingung apakah harus bahagia karena akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke yang sudah seperti kakak baginya atau sedih karena akan segera meninggalkan seluruh Guru dan Staff Akademi yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap sekeliling dan ia perhatikan sekelompok teman-temannya tengah bersiap. Benar, sekarang ia telah berubah dan bisa bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Dan ia ingat kalau malam ini Tenten akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Baiklah kalian sudah tahu 'kan, karena besok adalah perayaan kelulusan kita maka semua diperbolehkan keluar Asrama sejak malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _Gokon_? Selain itu aku juga sudah memutuskan hari ini kita semua harus memulai pencarian pasangan!" kata Tenten dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku rasa aku setuju denganmu," sahut Matsuri sembari memasukkan beberapa barangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi ke _Konoha's Pub_? Aku punya banyak kenalan disana ..." Shion merogoh sakunya dan menampilkan beberapa foto pria dan disambut 'hwaa' oleh perempuan lain di tempat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ... Pub? Kau yakin mereka tidak ... err ... berbahaya," balas Matsuri yang baru selesai dengan kopernya sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tenang saja! Mereka semua lulusan _Konoha Senior Highschool_ ... itu sekolah elit peringkat 2 di Tokyo dan didikannya semuanya sudah pasti baik," jawab Shion.

"Tapi Pub tetaplah Pub ..." protes Matsuri.

'_Konoha Senior Highschool_?' pikir Hinata, berarti mungkin ia akan bertemu Sasuke juga Naruto disana. Mungkin bagi Naruto tapi apa pria seperti Sasuke mau ke tempat seperti itu?

"Baiklah sudah. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir aku ingin semua ikut dalam acara ini!" ucap Tenten sedikit keras disambut deheman dari semuanya, membuat gadis bercepol itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... Naruto-_kun_ ..." Hinata merenung dalam lamunannya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan semua gadis temannya masuk ke dalam Pub. Dan benar saja beberapa pria kenalan Shion menyambut kedatangan mereka beriringan lagu _Alternative Rock_ yang mengalun dari kotak musik dalam sana. Hinata terlihat canggung dan ia hanya sanggup berdiri di depan pintu sementara semua temannya yang lain sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan kenalan Shion.

**~BOING ...**

"Haaa ... sekian lama hanya bertambah besar sedikit?"

Sontak wajah Hinata merah saat sebuah tangan kembali merayapi tubuhnya, dengan reflek ia berbalik dan mencoba memukul cepat. Kali ini ia tidak hanya menggunakan pukulan biasa tapi pukulan Karate, seni bela diri yang ia pelajari dengan tekun sewaktu di Akademi dan—

**~BAKKK ...**

Tamparan semi tinjuan bersarang di wajah pria itu. Hinata menatap marah pria di belakangnya, ia yakin itu pasti Naruto. Benar itu Naruto tetapi pria berambut pirang jabrik itu sudah lebih dahulu menghindar dan kini berjongkok di bawahnya, lalu siapa yang ia pukul? Ketika Hinata menurunkan tangannya terlihatlah wajah pria datar dengan rambut raven mengenakan kacamata yang sudah hancur lebur, Sasuke. Hinata terdiam nyaris _shock_ melihat Sasuke dengan masih tatapan datar menurunkan kacamatanya yang hancur dan membersihkan serpihan kaca dari wajahnya.

"Huooo ... itu pasti sakit Teme. Ya kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, siapa suruh kau mau ikut kesini," kata Naruto dengan polos.

"Kau ... yang memaksaku," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf ..." Hinata berulang kali membungkuk ke arah Sasuke sementara Naruto hanya menertawakan keduanya.

"Hn, tidak apa. Lagipula itu bukan kacamata lensa," jawab Sasuke namun rasa bersalah tetaplah ada di hati Hinata.

"Dan aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu tertarik ikut _Gokon_," cibir Naruto namun Hinata hanya diam tak menjawabnya, sebenarnya sedikit kesal karena gara-gara Naruto ia sampai memukul Sasuke.

Sewaktu mengikuti acara _Gokon_. Mereka yaitu Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke tak sengaja bertemu dan berbincang kembali dengan Sakura yang ternyata juga ada dalam Pub. Disitu mereka bercerita satu sama lain tentang alasan kenapa datang. Naruto datang ke Pub karena ia dengar dari beberapa temannya gadis dari _Konoha Gakuen_ akan berdatangan untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka, dan ia memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut. Hinata ikut karena alasan yang sama karena mendengar pria dari _Konoha Senior Highschool_ akan datang, ia tidak terlalu berharap banyak bisa bertemu Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya menemani Ino yang ingin bertemu Alumni _Konoha Senior Highschool_ bernama Shikamaru yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... seperti masa lalu 'kan?" Sakura melirik Sasuke namun pria itu diam mengacuhkannya. Sakura menunduk karena ini bukan kali pertama ia diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baik ... kalian sendiri?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku baik, kalau dia aku tidak yakin ... dia selalu bilang ingin bertemu denganmu," sahut Sasuke dan sukses membuat sedikit rona muncul di wajah Naruto.

"S-Sialan kau Teme ... kenapa kau beritahu dia?" umpat Naruto dan sontak Sasuke tersenyum licik sementara Sakura tertawa lepas.

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura namun Hinata bingung mendapati pertanyaan itu.

"Sembuh dari ... apa?" tanya Hinata balik, ia ikut diam melihat ketiga orang di depannya tiba-tiba terlihat memandanginya dengan khawatir.

"Hn, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat ..." Sasuke melirik Sakura dan gadis itu kini benar-benar merasa bersalah mungkin sedikit cemburu karena perhatian Sasuke benar-benar tertuju pada Hinata.

"YAAAA ... Aku rasa aku akan memesan minuman ... 'kan Hinata?" Naruto memecah kembali suasana.

"E-Eh? A-Aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya tapi Naruto terlebih dahulu menyeretnya.

"Hn, aku mau ke toilet," balas Sasuke namun langkahnya sedikit dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Oi oi, kalau kau acuhkan terus gadis itu akan kuambil, Teme sialan!" ancam Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendecih sambil berlalu.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke dari kejauhan. Sekembalinya dari toilet Sasuke berbicara banyak pada Sakura. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut melihat Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum entah berbicara apa. Sementara ia duduk di kursi dekat pelayan, Naruto berbincang dengan beberapa temannya yang merupakan Alumni dari _Konoha Senior Highschool_ hingga Hinata pun sedikit teracuhkan.

"Kulihat kau masih mengikuti kegiatan Atlet itu, Hidate ..." kata Naruto.

"Sekarang aku berhasil memenangkan medali emas sebagai Atlet pelari terbaik di Tokyo. Dan aku akan terus menjaga gelarku," balas Hidate dengan bangga.

"Permisi nona, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Sang Bartender yang dari tadi mendapati Hinata hanya melamun memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura.

"E-h ..." Hinata memandangi setiap merek minuman yang ada di lemari namun tidak ada satupun yang ia kenal.

"Apakah Jus ada?" tanya Hinata namun Bartender itu hanya menggeleng.

"T-Tolong minuman yang cocok untukku saja ..." pinta Hinata dan Bartender mengambil sebuah botol.

"_Vodka_ ... saya rasa paling cocok dengan gaya anda," sahutnya dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun mulai sampai di akhir perbincangan mereka, mengingat Ino yang sudah kembali Sakura berniat untuk segera pulang bersama sahabatnya itu. Sasuke berdiri mengantar Sakura yang berjalan pelan mengikuti Ino, ia berbalik dan mendapati Naruto tengah terlihat panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Oi yang benar saja ... Kenapa kau meminum ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menghampiri keduanya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi jika gadis tidak tahu apa-apa seperti dia nekat datang ke tempat seperti ini?" sahut Naruto. Mereka saling berpandangan melihat gadis dengan raut muka tak berdosa itu cegukan dan lemah lunglai.

"Aku akan panggil taksi." Sasuke merogoh ponsel yang ada di sakunya namun Naruto lebih dahulu membopong Hinata dan menaikkannya ke punggungnya.

"Oi Teme, kau lupa kalau layanan taksi di Konoha selalu ditutup sejak lewat tengah malam. Perlu dua jam untuk memesan taksi pribadi. Bus malam jauh lebih efektif ketimbang menunggu taksi datang," balas Naruto.

"Hn, tapi halte berada lima blok dari tempat ini," kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawanya sendiri." Naruto melangkah pergi lebih dulu.

Sasuke keluar dari Pub mengiringi Naruto, "hn, keras kepala."

"Sedari awal aku memang keras kepala," potong Naruto pada kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar jelas karena suasana jalan sangatlah sunyi.

"Enam tahun berlalu dan aku masih mengingat wajah ketakutannya. Bahkan saat aku yakin aku telah menyelamatkannya, aku tidak bisa ..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sementara Hinata masih tertidur pulas di punggungnya.

"Kini giliranku untuk menepati janjiku padanya, dan aku mohon mulai sekarang biarkan aku yang melakukannya ... _Nii-san_ ..." pinta Naruto.

Kata-kata itu pun sukses membekukan Sasuke. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahan seluruh suara Sasuke keluar meski hanya satu senti dari tenggorokannya. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto mengakuinya sebagai kakak, ini adalah kali pertama Naruto benar-benar memanggilnya kakak. Perasaan itu ... Sasuke tidak berkutik lagi untuk menghentikan langkah Naruto yang berjalan lurus meninggalkannya.

"Aku harap dia berhasil."

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria raven itu mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari gadis _pinkish_ itu masih belum kembali, bukankah tadi ia bilang ia akan pulang bersama Ino.

"Ino pulang bersama Shikamaru dan aku ... hanya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka," kata Sakura pelan.

"Jadi aku pulang sendiri ..." Sakura menunduk dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Hn, aku juga tidak mau mengantarmu ..." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh? Jahat!"

.

.

Hinata yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat seseorang kini tengah membawanya berjalan. Dan menyadari kepala kuningnya dan aroma jeruk yang masih tercium di kerahnya Hinata tahu kalau yang membawanya sekarang adalah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ ..." panggil Hinata lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar? Tadi kau mabuk ..." terang Naruto dan Hinata kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di leher pria itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ ... aku berat ya?"

"Jangan banyak mengoceh, dua kali beratmu pun aku masih sanggup membawanya," omel Naruto dan membuat iris _amethyst _Hinata kembali membesar.

"_Jangan banyak mengoceh, dua kali beratmu pun aku masih sanggup membawanya."_

"_Cerewet, dua kali beratmu pun aku masih sanggup membawanya."_

"_Kau diam saja, dua kali beratmu pun aku masih sanggup membawanya."_

Hinata larut dalam lamunannya karena kata-kata itu terngiang kembali dalam kepalanya. Ia yakin ini bukan kali pertama Naruto menggendongnya karena ia bisa mengingat hangatnya punggu pria itu, tapi sekarang punggung Naruto lebih lebar dari yang ia ingat. Meski begitu itu hangat, bersamaan aroma jeruknya yang memikat. Entah dimana tapi ia bisa mengingatnya, saat-saat bersama Naruto.

**-To Be Continue-**

_**Kaoru's note:**__ Udah rada ngga melenceng 'kan. Saya harap siih #dilempar reader batu. Tapii tergantung apakah respon reader baik maka bakal diterusin ke chapter berikutnya tapi kalau buruk yaa ... tetep diterusin ke chapter berikutnya #PLAK. Osh, tinggalkan jejak anda ya..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep a Promise**

**By **

**Kaoru D'Rattenfanger**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair :** NaruHina slight SasuSaku (maybe)

**Warn: Misstypo, OOC, AU dan lainnya lah**

.

.

**~Flashback: ON!**

Ketiga anak itu masih bermain seperti biasanya. Dan gadis lavender itu pun tertawa kecil karena begitu senang saat ia berhasil menemukan anak berambut pirang itu dan mengeluarkannya dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kini mereka berdua mencari anak lainnya yang berambut raven dan dengan bantuan anak berambut pirang itu mereka pun juga berhasil menemukannya.

"Naruto-_kun_ kamu curang. Janjinya tidak boleh bersembunyi di atas," omel gadis lavender itu.

"He? Hinata-_chan_, Teme sendiri diperbolehkan bersembunyi di atas tangga," balas Naruto.

"Hn, perjanjiannya adalah, tidak boleh sembunyi di atas karena sulit ditemukan. Tapi aku bersembunyi di tempat yang mudah di temukan jadi walaupun di atas aku tidak melanggar peraturan," jawab Sasuke dengan dingin, tak mau kalah.

"Sekali curang, tetap curang."

"Hn, kau saja yang bodoh."

"Baiklah satu kali lagi!" pinta Naruto.

"T-Tapi Naruto-_kun _ini sudah sore." jawab Hinata

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat ..." Naruto menghitung tanpa menunggu Hinata dan Sasuke reflek mencari tempat persembunyian, Hinata yang juga ikut buru-buru pun akhirnya terjatuh karena tersandung batu dan kedua lututnya pun terluka membuat gadis itu merintih cukup keras.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang terluka.

Sasuke pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ikut membantu Naruto mengobati Hinata seadanya yaitu mencuci lukanya kemudian membalutnya dengan sobekan baju Naruto. Naruto pun dengan sigap membopong Hinata, menaruh gadis itu di punggungnya, kemudian membawanya pulang.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," pinta Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Naruto berjalan sementara Hinata yang ada di punggungnya hanya bisa terus terisak. Naruto sedikit terkekeh dan membuat Hinata bingung kemudian menghentikan tangisnya karena malu ditertawakan Naruto, itu dikarenakan Naruto sering menyebutnya 'anak cengeng' sebab ia selalu menangisi hal-hal kecil. Hinata mencoba menahan air matanya namun tetap sesengukan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ ...hiks hiks... a-aku berat ya?" tanya Hinata yang masih menahan tangisnya.

"Cerewet, dua kali beratmu pun aku masih sanggup membawanya," omel Naruto dan Hinata pun sedikit reda tangisnya.

"Lain kali kalau kau jatuh lagi aku akan memasukkan banyak katak ke dalam bajumu," lanjut Naruto.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ jahat!" Hinata kembali menangis dan mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hehehe ... maaf aku hanya bercanda, Hime ..." Anak kecil berambut pirang itu tertawa, membuat wajahnya memerah.

Hinata yang lupa kalau ia tidak berpegangan lagi pada leher Naruto perlahan turun dan akhirnya terjatuh karena lebih berat ke arah belakang. Hinata meringis kembali sementara Naruto terkejut saat ia menjatuhkan lagi Hinata, untungnya gadis itu tidak menangis kembali. Namun disisi lain Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah motor pengantar ramen yang sedari tadi melewati jalur itu dan begitu ia melihatnya pengendara itu tengah mengerem mendadak.

"Hinata ... awas!"

**~BRUK ...**

Pengendara itu terlempar sementara menabrak telak Naruto. Di detik terakhir Naruto berhasil menarik Hinata dengan kasar ke dinding sisi jalan sementara ia terpaksa menerima tabrakan itu. Naruto terbaring lemah dan kepalanya berlumuran darah sementara Hinata terpaku di sisi jalan menatap Naruto yang bermandikan cairan merah. Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata yang ada di sisi jalan dan tersenyum seolah berkata 'Syukurlah' membuat hati Hinata makin terasa miris.

"Hime ... Sayonara ..." kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan membuat bulir-bulir air mata tak tertahan lagi mengaliri pipi putih itu.

.

.

Seluruh orang terlihat panik, sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendengar di luar. Minato dan Kushina mendengarkan penuturan dokter terhadap seberapa parah kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau Naruto mengalami cidera yang cukup serius di kepalanya dan sekarang ia sedang mengalami keadaan kritis. Setidaknya ada 9 puing yang tertanam di kepala Naruto sehingga menghambat kinerja otaknya dan jika dibiarkan akan mematikan total sarafnya. Dokter menyarankan untuk sesegera mungkin melarikan Naruto ke rumah sakit di Amegakure, karena meski hanya kota kecil terdapat dokter spesialis bernama Yahiko yang bisa melakukan pembedahan serta ahli di bidang pengobatan cidera kepala.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke Amegakure. Untuk sementara kita bisa menunggu di rumah sepupunya, Nagato," pinta Kushina.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah Sasuke? Pengobatan Naruto secara bertahap dapat selesai setidaknya 1 tahun, apa kita masih harus meninggalkannya juga?" tanya Minato sementara anak berambut raven itu hanya diam.

Minato menatap sendu Sasuke. Ia pun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Sasuke karena keluarganya sendiri telah direnggut nyawanya oleh sebuah kecelakaan tragis, mengingat Fugaku yaitu ayah Sasuke selalu membantunya di masa lalu. Sasuke sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri dan kakak bagi Naruto karena itu ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke disini.

"Aku akan pergi ..."

Minato menatap tak percaya istrinya yang tengah sedikit menangis, ia tak percaya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Mengatakan betapa besar kasih sayangnya untuk menemani Naruto juga kepeduliannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke ... Ibu akan pergi ke Amegakure untuk perawatan Naruto. Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya!" pinta Kushina sambil memeluk Sasuke dan sedikit menangis karena mungkin mereka akan terpisah dalam waktu lama.

"Kushina-_san_ ..." Sasuke perlahan menggerakkan tangannya memeluk Kushina sebelum mereka pun akhirnya terpisah.

"Ijinkan aku ... melihat Naruto, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya ..." pinta Sasuke dan Minato serta Kushina mengangguk.

Sasuke berlari ke ruang dimana Naruto tengah diberikan pertolongan pertama sebelum dilarikan ke rumah sakit Ame. Disaat itulah Sasuke datang dan mendekati Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya. Naruto dengan pandangan yang teramat sangat minim menatap Sasuke yang datang. Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya seolah memanggil Sasuke, anak itu pun mendekati tubuh saudaranya yang terkulai lemah. Sementara itu Minato dan Kushina menahan sejenak beberapa perawat itu demi waktu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ku-mohon ... Kumo ... hon ... berjanjilah ... untuk menjaga Hinata buatku, Teme. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya!" pinta Naruto dengan bisikan lemahnya dan Sasuke pun mengangguk dengan tegar menghadapi keadaannya saudaranya sekarang.

Naruto pun akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit Amegakure kemudian meninggalkan Konoha bersama Kushina. Sasuke yang memandangi kepergian mereka meneruskan kembali ke rumah bersama Minato. Dan ketika Sasuke kembali ia mengetahui kalau Hinata mengalami trauma semenjak kejadian itu. Hinata pun pindah serta melakukan pengobatan ke rumah sakit lain di kota untuk mendapatkan terapi. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, kini ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Naruto karena ia telah kehilangan jejak Hinata.

Sasuke pun mulai kembali pada pribadinya dulu semenjak kehilangan bayangan dua orang yang berhasil mewarnai hidupnya. Anak berambut raven itu kadang melamun sendirian memandangi sungai hingga sore menjelang. Hingga saat ini ia masih sendiri sampai tanpa disadarinya berselang beberapa hari seseorang tiba-tiba ikut duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya larut dalam lamunan.

"Aku ... sudah mendengar semuanya, dan kupikir pasti berat menerimanya ... 'kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda pendek itu.

"Diamlah ... Sakura." Sasuke menanggapi Sakura dengan dingin dan membuat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku tahu bahkan orang sekuat Sasuke pun pasti tak berdaya jika menghadapi perasaan berat seperti ini. Karena itu ..." Sakura berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku menanggungnya bersamamu!" ucap Sakura namun Sasuke masih tak menyambut ulurannya, anak itu masih membisu menatap tangan Sakura.

"Naruto dan Hinata juga temanku, aku turut bersedih. Karena itu aku akan bertambah sedih jika aku sampai kehilanganmu sama seperti mereka," lanjut Sakura lalu perlahan Sasuke pun berdiri dan menyambut tangannya.

"Ayo pergi bersama, Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

**~Flashback: OFF!**

Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan perlahan ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Semalam ia bermimpi aneh tentang ingatan masa kecilnya, terasa samar awalnya namun ketika ia mengingat mimpinya setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi _chubby_ putihnya. Hinata perlahan menuruni tangga dan menemukan Neji, kakaknya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Neji dan Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Pria itu menunggumu di luar sedari pagi. Hampir saja aku menyiramnya dengan air panas takut ia mati kedinginan," lanjut Neji yang kemudian menaruh roti itu di piring membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Temui dia!"

"Um."

Hinata dengan cepat keluar rumah dan mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding sisi jalan. Mata pria itu masih terpejam menandakan ia sekarang tengah tertidur, Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto mampu tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Perlahan jemari gadis itu menyentuh kulit tan Sang pria dan membuatnya membuka iris _blue sapphire _miliknya. Naruto membuka seluruhnya matanya dan pandangan mereka pun kembali bertemu.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"U-Um ..." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan Naruto pun menggosok kedua lengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan itu saja. Sampai jumpa—"

"—T-Tunggu!" Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah hampir jauh.

"A-Aku ... su-sudah mengingat semuanya," kata Hinata dan Naruto menatap tak percaya gadis itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku hanya ingin berkata betapa senangnya aku ... aku senang sekali, tidak tahu kenapa aku senang sekali ..." Hinata tersenyum sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

"O-Oi, kenapa menangis? Kau ini memang gadis cengeng ..." Naruto mendekati Hinata kemudian mengusap air matanya.

"A-Aku tidak menangis, Naru. Hanya saja air mata ini keluar dengan sendirinya." Hinata tersenyum senang sampai sesengukan dan menjatuhkan diri di dada pria itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi!" Hinata menautkan dagunya di bahu kiri Naruto sementara pria itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu ... Kita sudah janji 'kan kalau akan selalu bersama-sama ..."

"Sebenarnya aku lupa janji itu." Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata. Sebenarnya janjinya tidak seperti itu, karena waktu itu Hinata teramat polos yang ia katakan ialah jika mereka sudah besar ia ingin Naruto berjanji untuk menikahinya. Dan Naruto sendiri malah bersedia menyanggupi permintaan itu, mungkin Naruto hanya tidak ingin Hinata cerewet.

"Kalau kau sudah lupa ... sekarang ulangi!" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Um. Mulai sekarang aku janji kita akan selalu bersama-sama ..." Hinata menautkan kelingkingnya hingga jemari mereka erat.

"Kau yakin bisa menepati janjimu?" tanya Naruto dan gadis lavender itu pun mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan berusaha, untuk menjaga terus perasaanku ..." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**...**

**THE END**

_**Kaoru's Note:**__ Damai ya reader ... peace! Maaf udah mengganggu ketenangan kalian dengan alur ceritanya yang ba-bi-bu kemanaa kemanaa kemanaa #malah nyanyi … __Silahkan tinggalkan review anda (bagi yang mau) di bawah ini! Masih pantaskah saya meneruskan, walau hidup sebagai orang lain?he_


End file.
